cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G Chapter 12: A Believing Heart
じる |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Shinjiru kokoro |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 12 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Raiti Hirakazu |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Monthly Bushiroad (JP) Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2 (JP) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = April 2016 (in Monthly Bushiroad) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 20 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 11: An Important Deck |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 13: Settlement }}A Believing Heart is the twelfth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga, first published in Monthly Bushiroad magazine and later collected in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 2. Plot Not only was Riku using the same clan as his opponent but also the same ace card. Sinisterly asking whose Altmile would bring them victory, Riku strides Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade. A sudden fog spreads out throughout the room nearly blowing Tokoha backwards. For some reason the rest of the crowd seem to be unfazed. Tokoha realises that she has been caught up in Riku's imagination. Shion Kiba notes that the strength of Riku's imagination was on par to that of Chrono's. Riku's strength stemmed from his ability to use all the clans. The result of this fight would determine whose imagination was stronger. Attacking with his vanguard, Riku reveals two triggers and a Perfect Guard from his drive check though Shion stops the attack with Holy Knight Guardian. Moving on to his own turn, noting the perfect guard in Riku's hand, Shion strides Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel with Riku acknowledging it to be the optimal play. Through the use of skills, he easily creates a full field fulfilling the conditions of his vanguard's skill. Declaring an attack by his vanguard, he activates Samuel's skill, dealing a damage to Riku. Revising his strategy, takes note of the battle status. Riku has four damage and only six cards in his hand. Even if Riku had perfect guarded his vanguard he still had his rear-guards. The following drive checks reveal two critical triggers and a draw trigger, bringing a perfect guard to Shion's hand. Spilting the criticals between his units he plays to end the game on the current turn. Because Altmile was with him, Shion was able to become stronger. At a time when he had just started playing Vanguard, Shion had been accused of half-heartedly putting effort into his fencing career. However, Altmile pointed him towards the correct path, to believe in his own potential just as Altmile believed in himself as he protected that which was precious to him. Shion would become a worthy vanguard for Altmile. Only four cards remained in Riku's hand of which three were triggers revealed in his previous drive checks. With his two intercepts that would make a shield total of 35000, furthermore if the remaining card was a 10000 shield the total would become 45000. Considering Shion's two remaining attacks were 31000 and 32000, one of those attacks should get through. Making the first attack, his rear-guard is stopped by five guardians. Riku reveals the unknown card in his hand to be a Quintet Wall, successfully blocking all of Shion's attacks. Even so, Riku is left without a hand relying on his next draw. It would seem that Almile had yet to abandon Riku as he draws a grade 3, using it to pay the cost to stride. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli *Bringer of Dreams, Belenus *Burning Mane Lion *Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha *Healing Pegasus *Jewel Knight, Opt Harpist *Margal *Jewel Knight, Leizgal *Shining Knight, Millius *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult *Heat Wind Jewel Knight, Cymbeline *Holy Knight Guardian *Jewel Knight, Sabremy *Knight of Reform, Pir *Laurel Knight, Sicilus *Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie *Blowing Jewel Knight, Altgaro *Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill *Knight of Refinement, Benizel *Techgal *Transmigration Knight, Brede *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome *Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel *Shrouded Divine Knight, Gablade Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters